


Just A Dream

by soo



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-10
Updated: 2006-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is this all a dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This fic took a sharp left turn that I didn't expect but I think it works just the same.

Sam entered the Railway Arms and sat down on a stool close to the door and motioned for Nelson to bring him a beer. He glanced down to the end of the bar where Gene and the rest of the team were sitting. He didn't move to join them.

Nelson set a beer down in front of Sam. He nodded towards the Guv. "Have another spat with the Guv?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it a spat," Sam said wryly. He stared down at his beer and tried to make sense to what happened in the washroom earlier this afternoon.

Sam was startled when Gene yanked him into the washroom and shoved him hard against the wall. Sam cringed and waited for the berating to begin or the sucker punch to land in his stomach. He didn't know what he'd done this time to receive this treatment but he was sure that it wouldn't be long before Gene filled him in. They stared at each other intensely. Sam daring Gene to do something, anything. Gene leaned into him. Sam closed his eyes and waited for the punch to land.

It never did.

Instead, Gene's lips were on his, crushing his, forcing his way in. Sam gasped in surprise, and Gene's tongue swept all the way in. Gene's tongue was forceful just like the man himself, commanding a response from Sam. Sam couldn't help himself and gave it. He groaned into the kiss, urging Gene on. His hands reached out and grasped onto Gene like a lifeline. His fingers found purchase on Gene's belt loops and he twisted his fingers in them. He pulled Gene forward craving more contact. A hard thigh brushed up against his cock and a jolt of electricity shot through him. He jerked backwards in surprise and the kiss was broken.

Gene backpedaled away from him, staring at Sam in horror. Abruptly, he turned and strode out of the washroom not saying a word.

"Sam?"

Sam shook his head to clear the cobwebs. He smiled haltingly at Annie. "Annie."

"Are you going to join us?"

Sam shook his head. "I..." He trailed off. He didn't know what to say. "Not tonight."

Annie sighed and he could tell that he'd disappointed her. He knew that she was chalking it up to one of his moods. But he wasn't at all sure that he could go down there and pretend like nothing had happened. Not after that kiss. He licked his lips. He swore he could still taste Gene.

And that unnerved him.

It unnerved him that he could have such a visceral reaction to man that he so often disliked. Hell, sometimes he down right hated Gene.

It unnerved him that he could feel like that when he had Annie. Lovely, lovely Annie. Who tolerated him and all his eccentricities. Who he just might be falling in love with.

It unnerved him that he wanted to bugger it all and go down to the other end of the bar and feel Gene's lips pressed hard under his once again and to follow it up with a snog from Annie.

"Two for two? You're not doing very well today are you?"

Sam took the whiskey that Nelson offered him gratefully. He slugged it back, draining the glass in one fell swoop. Of course, he wasn't doing well, he was in coma and dreaming that he was back in bloody 1973. A 1973 that was so foreign to him that the sky might as well be orange and the grass purple. Nothing made sense here. Not his reaction to Gene. Not the testcard girl. Not even Annie's casual acceptance of him.

"Do you think this is all a dream?"

"If it is, its one hell of a dream," Nelson said conspiratorily.

Sam nodded in agreement.

The bartender poured him another shot of whiskey. "And like all good dreams, you should go with the flow and see where it takes you."

Sam hesitated as he brought the glass up to his lips. He had never thought of that. All this time, he'd been fighting and struggling against everything that was going on with the thought that if he didn't he would die. Maybe it was all his struggling that was keeping him here. He sipped his whiskey thoughtfully. Maybe he should just see where this took him. It couldn't hurt. He stood up and headed towards the back of the bar. But to be on the safe side, he'll hold off on snogging Gene and Annie on the pub at least for the moment.


End file.
